Rappeler
by Deanies Pie
Summary: Elio and Oliver are at the peak of their relationship. One mistake, One broken heart, and One lost mind. Will their love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1 (04-15 09:59:12)

Helllooo, so this is my first 'Call Me By Your Name' fanfiction and if you haven't seen the movie or read the book, you so need to!

This story will take place after Oliver and Elios midnight. The title is french for to remember.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing

XxXxX

Elio could still taste Oliver on his lips. It was as if he was floating and nothing else mattered.

Oliver had just left to go in to town and Elios heart yearned for contact with the older man. He couldn't let his parents find out about Oliver, in fear that they would move Oliver away from him.

Elio sat in silence as he ate his breakfast. He didn't look at his parents the whole time but could feel them shooting him looks every once in a while.

After finishing his food and excusing himself from the table, Elio grabbed his bike and headed straight for Oliver.

XxXxX

Oliver was waiting for his papers to print in the small shop in Crema. He admired the early bustle around town and the cool breeze of the morning air.

He touched a hand to his lips and smiled at the memories of where those lips ventured to the night before. He too was light on his feet without a care in the world.

Thoughts of Elio and the night before flooded his mind and almost missed the sound of the machine finishing his papers.

XxXxX

Elio entered the town on his bike, only a block or two away from the shop Oliver was in. He smiled at some friendly faces and some tourists, as they admired the cities architecture.

Elio could see the shop now and he could see Anchise bike that Oliver had been using. His heart flutters with anticipation and a smile stretches his face as he petals a little faster.

Elio was so happy and set in his path, that he didn't hear the car horn or the yelling of bystanders.

Time slowed and Elio would have found it funny if not for the expressions on people's faces. He saw a woman cover her daughter's eyes and turn away herself. He saw a man already running toward him, but knew it was a pointless rescue. He saw the driver screaming and turning her head.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't hear. Shapes formed around him and muffled voices began to filter in. He let his eyes take in his surroundings and he found the little girl on the sidewalk. A tear ran down her face and Elio could almost hear as it hit the ground.

Time sped up and the little girl was gone. His vision grew dark and he welcomed the abyss.

XxXxX

Oliver walked toward the door to the shop when he heard the screams and the brakes of a car followed by a dull thump.

He ran out the shop and saw a crowd of people around the front of the car and shoved his papers in his bag before running over. He was mentally trained for this and thought of how lucky the person was that he was here.

As he pushed through, the first thing he sees is a crumpled bike. He knew that bike. His heart slams to a halt and his throat closes up. His attempts to push through the crowd get rougher, but he doesn't care. Elio needs him.

He finally reaches the center and takes in the scene with frantic and watery eyes.

XxXxX

 **Oh no! What's the extent of the damage? Will Oliver be able to concentrate and help Elio? Will Elio survive? Let me know what you think. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my personal reviewers for sharing your thoughts and anyone who has read it. Don't stop!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XxXxX

Elio opened his eyes and saw that he was in his mother's orchard. The Sun glistened on the leaves and birds sang their morning songs.

It was so peaceful and there was no pain. As he looked around, he realized, there was no people around either.

He walked toward the house and tried to open the door. He couldn't. His parents almost never locked the door during the day. He tried to look through the window but could see nothing. He started to get panicked and called out for anybody and everybody.

He heard a distant voice calling to him but couldn't tell where it was coming from. He began to run to the only other place that he felt safe.

XxXxX

Oliver fell to his knees beside Elio and welcomed the pain from the hard gravel. He pushed the man away and felt Elio's neck for a pulse. He almost cried out as he felt the gentle thrum of his lover's heart.

Oliver looked over his young partner and a soft gasp broke through his lips.

Elio was covered in cuts. His nose appeared broken with blood streaming down past his lips and over his chin. A gash on his forehead also covered the left side of the young boys face in a crimson red. His left arm was dislocated and his hand was broken in multiple places. Oliver couldn't see his torso but knew there would be a significant amount of bruising beneath the clothing. The boys legs looked in a bad way and he couldn't keep his eyes on them for long. The sight made his usually strong stomach, do flips.

Oliver gingerly felt around Elio's neck and was grateful that everything felt in place. As he pulled his hand back from the back of the boys neck, his hand was a deep red and he put his hand back to search. Elio's head must have taken the brunt of the accident and Oliver worried for his love's beautiful brain.

Oliver brushed the curls from the boys forehead and began to speak words of comfort.

"Its okay, Elio. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Please stay with me. Help will come and they will fix you right up. But you have to fight, Elio. Please. I need you to fight."

Distant sirens filled the air and nobody saw the gentle twitch of bloody fingers.

XxXxX

Elio sat on the grass hill and cried softly. He was scared and had not felt more helpless than now.

"Please help me.. I don't know what to do."

The words left his lips in a whisper and he looked out.

He hears a soft whistle coming from his water spot and quickly got to his feet. He made his way over and stopped when he saw a little boy sitting with his feet in the water.

The boy had soft dark curls and tiny specks of freckles over the bridge of his nose. Elio was taken aback by the boy as if looking in a mirror when he was 8.

He slowly approached the boy and sat next to him.

"Am.. Am I dead?" His voice cracks at the last word and studies his younger self.

The little boy shakes his head feverously. "Uh uh. Not yet." His voice was young and vibrant. Not at all stressed in the situation.

Elio was growing irritated and unsatisfied with the answer. "Well then where is everyone? How are you here?"

The boy turns to him and Elio jumps back at the change in the boy. His body mangled and bloody.

"You need to fight, Elio."

XxXxX

 **Elio is having one heck of a day. I love the in between state where he is fighting to return to the land of the living. What do you guys think?** **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	3. Chapter 3 (04-15 09:59:40)

I'm so glad this is getting positive feedback. Keep them coming and enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XxXxX

Oliver sits beside his lover in the ambulance and holds the cool limp hand. He kept a finger on the pulse point of Elio's wrist.

The medics worked around him, speaking Italian. They bandaged and cared for the wounds on Elio's young body.

Oliver blew out a long breath and leaned into Elio's ear. "I love you so much, Elio. You are strong and stubborn so I know you will fight this. For your parents, for Marzia, … and for me."

Oliver smiles softly and watches on with a cautious eye as they near the hospital.

XxXxX

Elio walks around the abandoned Villa. Brushing his fingers against the leaves of the tree's. He had ended up back in the orchard as if woken from a dream.

No, a nightmare.

He had no idea of how long he'd been in this inbetween reality.

He hears faint whispering around him, in the air. It is all nonsense and an annoying buzz in his ear.

"Why can't you just stop!" He yells at the air and covers his ears.

His eyes wander to a door cracked open, leading up to the secret attic space. His hands drop to his side and he finds himself walking toward the door.

XxXxX

Oliver finds himself sitting in the private waiting room for him and the Perlman's to wait for word on Elio.

Elio had been taken to emergency surgery and Oliver was left to make the calls that he dreaded. He had thankfully talked to Mr. Perlman and told him the situation.

He now dreaded seeing Annella and her sorrow for her injured child. Their only child.

Oliver stands as the door opens and the Perlman's walk in. Annella crushes him in a hug and Pro lays a weary hand on his shoulder.

It was not the reaction he was expecting. In truth, he did not know what to expect.

When Annella finally released him, they all sat down in silence. They all were at a loss of words.

Time passed agonizingly slow. It must have been hours later when Oliver, drifting off, shot up as the door opened.

The doctor looked exhausted and little splatters of blood decorated his scrubs. Oliver had to tear his eyes away from the offending fluid and meet the doctor's eyes.

Pro and Annella had followed him forward and stared at the doctor expectantly.

"Why don't we all sit and discuss what happens now."

XxXxX

Elio made his way up the steep steps and looked around for anything unusual. Then again, nothing here was usual.

When he made it to the top of the steps he saw his younger self again.

He swallowed hard and continued forward and sat on the mattress still layed out from him and Marzia.

"I don't understand what's happening. If I'm not dead then what is this place? I remember pain but that's all." He looked over to see his younger self still staring forward.

Elio waved a hand across the boys face with no reaction. He sighs and puts his face in his hands.

"They say your life flashes before your eyes. I guess this is that. I am here to help you out. Whether you fight or die, I can help."

Elio looks up in surprise as younger him speaks. He contemplates the words and finds his surprise replaced by anger.

"How do I fight?"

The younger him looks up and Elio feels a chill run through him.

"Breathe." The air leaves his lungs as the ability to breathe leaves him.

XxXxX

 **Oh no! What is happening to Elio? Is something wrong with his body? What will the doctor have to say about Elio? More to come.** **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Or I will try to be, anyway. I have gotten good reviews so far with this story so I am excited to continue. Let's get to it!

Enjoy chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly.

XxXxX

The vision changes around Elio as he gasps for air. Muffled voices fill his ears and blaring sirens smother him. He feels an overwhelming cold in his bones and he collapses to his knees and cries.

"Elio, elio, elio…"

Elio's head snaps up and he looks around. He finds himself at the little water way that became the spot for him and Oliver. The sun bared down on him and the birds chirped. Was this heaven? Had he left the land of the living?

Elio takes a step toward the water and closes his eyes. "Elio."

Once again, Elio whips around, but this time Oliver stands before him in all his beauty. "Ho-? What is happening?" Elio couldn't spit the words out fast enough as he took a step toward the man.

'Oliver' returns a step toward Elio and smiles warmly. "My Elio, I wish I could do more for you. But you need to breathe. You need to live. For me. For us. Please." His voice was strained even though his face remained calm.

Elio's brow furrowed slightly and shakes his head. "Oliver, I don't understand. I'm right here." Elio reaches a hand out to 'Oliver' and reels back in fright as his hand cuts through oliver like a cloud. He begins to back away frantically but then loses his footing, plummeting into the cold water.

XxXxX

Olivers foot tapped on the smooth tile floor of the local hospital in Crema. It had been 2 hours since they wheeled Elio back and it was driving Oliver mad. Quick glances to the clock only made his heart beat harder and he fought back the tears that threatened to spill.

Oliver had contacted Elio's parents and they sat across the room, holding each other. Oliver wished he could hold Elio.

The police had come to tell us that the woman was just distracted and that this was just a tragic accident. Tragic. As if someone was dead. Elio wasn't dead, nor was he going to be. He couldn't leave Oliver and his parents like this. It just wasn't fair.

A door opens and the doctor who had taken Elio back steps out. He looked weary and it set a coldness in Oliver's heart. Elio's parents rise to meet the doctor and he watches them speak quietly. Annella spares Oliver quick glances as Pro talks to the doctor.

Oliver's heart aches and he brings himself to his feet to join the Perlman's.

"Elio was quite lucky, as I was saying." Oliver was extremely happy that, besides the heavy accent, the doctor was speaking english.

"He has a broken nose and fractured his left cheekbone. He has a couple fractured and bruised ribs and a break in his left radial bone. A couple of the fingers are fractured and bruised and his left shoulder is dislocated. As you can tell the cars impact was mainly to the left side of his body. The injury I am worried about most is his head. We have discovered a fracture, most likely from striking the pavement. We will not know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Annella smiling comfortingly, even with her eyes shining with tears.

"I wanna see him." Oliver was surprised that he had said that. As if his heart was speaking for him.

The doctor looked at Pro and Annella before nodding. "Of course. I will let you all see him before we take him back to surgery." With those words, the doctor led the three down the hall and Oliver found himself tearing up as they approached the room.

XxXxX

Elio gasps as if waking from a nightmare. Well this could qualify as a nightmare. Elio looked around and saw the club where he first really looked at Oliver. What a night.

Elio pushed himself up from the grass and walked toward the dance floor. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched Oliver dance to Love My Way. 'What a goof.'

The music begins to die down and blur as everything vanishes except for 'Oliver' who stops dancing and turns to Elio.

"You're gonna be alright. I believe in you, Elio. Me and your parents are gonna be here when you get back. You fight this. Come back to me, Elio."

Elio frowns. "I don't understand. Tell me what is happening! Please!"

His calls fell on deaf ears as 'Oliver' faded away into nothing and Elio was left alone once again.

XxXxX

Oliver sits by Elio's bed and gathers the limp, uninjured hand in his own. Elio did not look like his Elio and it scared him terribly.

Elio was all bandaged and bruised. His face was a little swollen due to all the trauma that it had endured. Bandages encased his beautiful head and his hair was hidden. Oliver longed to run his fingers through that curly hair but settled with putting his free hand on his love's forehead, avoiding the bandaged gash on the left portion of his forehead.

Oliver looked upon the sleeping boy and took a deep breath before speaking. "You're gonna be alright. I believe in you, Elio. Me and your parents are gonna be here when you get back. You fight this. Come back to me, Elio."

Oliver leans over and presses a light kiss where his hand once rested on his forehead. With one last glance Oliver left the room to give the Perlman's some time alone with their son.

XxXxX

 **I have longed to continue this. Can Elio escape his own mind? Will Oliver risk his education and relationship with his parents to stay with Elio? More to come.** **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	5. Chapter 5

I am finding the time to right. Miraculously. I wanna get to the juicy stuff but I am not going to rush it. Let me know what you think. His dream states will come to an end soon.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

XxXxX

Elio sat on the twin beds and played with the yellow sheets. To Elio, it felt like years and nothing was happening. They wanted him to fight but fight what? He didn't understand what was going on.

Elio stood from the bed and walked to the window. The window he first saw Oliver through. He laid his hand against the cool glass and watched the trees sway.

A sudden punch in his gut sent him back and on the floor. He was assaulted with pain beyond any he had felt before and he opened his mouth to scream. Nothing came out. Elio suddenly found himself falling through the floor and into an endless hole. He tried to grab onto something, anything but found nothing.

XxXxX

Oliver sat in the waiting room and stared at the clock. It had been 2 hours since they took Elio back to surgery and all they could do was wait. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around.

A child sat in an area with toys, playing with content. He had a hospital gown and a scar running from the middle of the back of his head down to the end of his neck. He looked so small in that gown, too young to be here at all.

Pro was back in the observation area due to his request. He wanted to see that his child was okay. Annella had gone home to gather some stuff to bring back for Elio.

Oliver knew she couldn't handle waiting like Oliver was. She was strong but this was an impossible situation to handle in her position.

Oliver's head snapped up as the door to the operating room opened and Pro came out with a tired look on his face. Oliver stood to meet him halfway and searched his eyes.

Pro gave him a forced smile and gestured to the chairs. Oliver sat with him. "How is he?" He hated how weak he sounded but didn't try to change it.

"They almost lost him on the table but he came back to us. They are finishing up with his chest and then going to his brain. They expect to be done by noon tomorrow. The brain is a delicate thing and they need all the time they can to fix him up."

Pro put a hand on his shoulder and spoke one more time. "He is fighting for us. Be brave for him."

With that, Pro stood and went back into the operation area. Oliver closed his eyes and bowed his head. He clung to Pro's words and opened his closed fist to look at his anchor. He closed his fist once more and pressed the fist to his lips.

XxXxX

Elio sat curled up in the dark, crying softly. He was exhausted and scared. Nothing made sense here.

"Fight, Elio. Your parents need you to fight. Breathe in and out. Fight. There is a man in the waiting room. Waiting for you. What's his name? Dirty blonde. Broad chest. Blue eyes. Oliver I think."

Elio's head snaps up at the name Oliver. "Oliver. Oliver!"

He jumped up and looked around frantically.

A white door appeared out of nowhere and Elio ran to it. He tried the door knob but it wouldn't budge. He slammed his fist on the door. "Oliver! Let me out! I need to get to Oliver!"

The door burst open and Elio fell through. He was in a garden. He turned to look at the door but it had vanished. Elio frowned and looked back to see Marzia. She was looking at the roses in fascination. She wore a white dress that moved with the wind.

"Marzia? What is this place?" Elio stood slowly and began to join Marzia.

"Oh, Elio. Mi amore. This is whatever you want it to be." She turned to him and he let out a sigh of relief. She was his oldest friend and her smile always warmed him inside.

"Je suis peur, Marzia. They tell me to fight but don't tell me how or what I am fighting. Help me understand?" He brushed his fingers against the petals of the roses in front of him. He looked to Marzia.

She smiled sadly and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I am afraid to overwhelm you. I am able to help, but only so much."

Elio frowns and pulls back slightly. "I am already overwhelmed, Marzia. I need to know how to get out of here. Where ever here is."

Marzia turns back to the rose and plucks it from its bush. She hands the white rose to Elio and he studies it curiously. A lone thorn knicks his finger and he draws it back as if burned. A drop of blood falls on the white petals and turns the rose blood red.

Elio steps back and the room morphs into a dim white room. A steady beep filled the room and more people, doctors began to appear. They were standing around a bed. Someone was having surgery?

Elio moves closer to get a better look and his heart drops.

There, on the lone bed was himself. Weak and frail looking as a doctor stands by his head with tools. "What the.."

A nurse near his feet turns and looks right through him. Her brows furrow and she turns back to her work.

"Am I dying?"

XxXxX

 **Oof. Elio just dived right into the truth. But now he knows and will it give him courage to fight or bring him defeat? I love all the reviews and kind comments. More to come soon. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


End file.
